


A Double Date? Seriously?

by writingcreature



Series: Warzone/Paradise Chronicles [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, Emotions, M/M, Pre-Slash, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcreature/pseuds/writingcreature
Summary: It's a done deal. Our boyz are going on a double date with their girlfriends, Lynn and Melissa. But is this really what Steve and Danny are looking for?  The double date epi will be 7.16 according to some spoilers. I just fooled around with "what if..." Enjoy.





	

Steve was almost done writing a report for the governor. H50's last mission had interfered with an ongoing CIA undercover operation. The cover of one of their agents was blown during an HPD raid in Chinatown. Steve blamed Special Agent Raymond while the man pointed his finger in Steve's direction. Raymond was an arrogant asshole who did everything he could to make other people's life a misery. Even his colleagues treated him like a leper. 

Steve's concentration suffered because of Danny's odd behavior. The guy paced like a caged lion and looked stressed out. Steve took out his cell phone and speed-dialed his partner. 

Danny took the call at the first ring without checking the caller ID. 

"Williams!" 

"Here's Steve. What the fuck are you doing in front of my office? Some more rounds and we'd need a new floor." 

Danny stared first at the display than at his friend before he put the phone back to his ear, "Seriously? You're giving me a call while you're sitting in your office, and I'm right in front of your door?" 

Steve grinned from one ear to the other, "Obviously, I've done nothing wrong because you took the call." 

"I didn't look at the caller ID. I thought it was Gracie. She's at a Birthday party of a friend of hers. I figured she wanted me to pick her up." 

Steve glanced at his watch, "Of course, at nine pm sharp, she wouldn't want anything more than her daddy to come to her friend's house to pick her up." 

"You hadn't seen the horror in her eyes when those goons hijacked her entire class at the winter formal." 

Steve huffed out a breath, "That's the reason you're acting like a wild animal in a cage because you're worried about Gracie?" 

"It is part of the reason but not the reason itself," Danny explained. "I've so many things on my mind. I wonder why my head isn't about to explode at any second." 

"Danno, calm down. Tell me what's bothering you, and we'll try to figure something out," Steve suggested. 

"Where the hell is my partner? Who are you and what have you done to Steve?" Danny kept on talking until he opened the glass door to Steve's office. 

There he put the phone on the desk, "I think we won't need it any longer."

Steve did the same and pointed at the empty chair opposite him, "Please have a seat. Do you want a glass of water or some coffee?" 

Danny grimaced as he sat down and shook his head, "No, I don't need a glass of water or some coffee. What are you, my personal interrogator? Are you trying out a new technique to make people talk? Fill me up with water and coffee until my bladder's going to explode…" 

"Danny, stop babbling, you're making it only worse," Steve interrupted him harshly. 

"I'm making what worse?" 

"I think you are beating around the bush. Why don't you go straight to your point." The Ex-Navy-Seal gave his friend a quick once over. 

"Do me a favor. Give me a warning before you take this interrogation to the next level, like waterboarding or shoot first and ask questions later." 

"Danno, now you're mean. I'm not interrogating you. I'm offering you my help, my advice. Call it what you want. And don't try to tell me everything's okay while it's not." 

Danny dropped his gaze to the floor and fidgeted with his cell phone. 

"It's this damned double date we are up for," he muttered. 

"What? Sorry Danny, I couldn't hear you." 

The blond one cleared his throat. "It's this fucking double date. You McLynn and Dalissa. I'm…" 

"Wait, Dalissa? What's that?" Steve grinned amusedly. 

"Don't blame me. Gracie came up with this name. She liked McLynn and thought me and Melissa would also need a cool… you know, and now we're Dalissa." 

"Does Melissa know about it?" Steve got curious. 

Danny nodded, "Yes because my little monkey texted it to her only minutes later. Guess what? She thinks it's cool." 

"Okay, let's get back to your problem. Don't you like the idea of a double date? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I mean, I thought you were okay with it?" Steve asked. 

"At first I was and then… Ah man, gimme a break. I'm still okay with it, kind of." 

Steve furrowed his brows, "Now you're confusing me. Are you okay with it or not?" 

"No," was Danny's answer.

"No," Steve repeated, "simply as that. Do you want to explain it to me?" 

Danny lifted his head to meet Steve's gaze and swallowed. 

"Dude, this conversation is like pulling teeth. Keep on talking or get out. I have to finish a report for the governor, anyway. I don't have a fucking clue where this conversation is going. And I'm not even sure I want to know it." 

Danny lifted his right hand, "Okay, enough dithering. I don't think it's a good idea to go out on a double date. Remember my date with Melissa when her ex was coming for her? It didn't end up well for me. I was stabbed. And what about your first date with Lynn? You guys were almost killed by a lunatic who chased you through the jungle. And on your other date with Lynn your ex showed up, and things got really complicated." 

Steve nodded, "Now I can see where your anxiety comes from. You think you, and I may be somewhat cursed, or a Voodoo Princess is working her magic on us." He could hardly bite back his laughter. 

Danny got up, "This is not funny, Steven. This is so not funny." 

"So you believe that we are cursed?" Steve got into a laughing fit. "Sorry, Danno! I can't help myself; this is the biggest bullshit I've ever heard." 

"See, that's the reason I didn't want to talk to you," Danny snapped. "I know how you would react, and you didn't disappoint me. Remember? We don't believe in coincidences." 

Steve slowly calmed down and wiped the tears with the back of his hand away and cleared his throat a few times. 

"Look at it that way. You and I have never been on a double date before. I mean with each other. The bad experiences we've made happened when we were separated. Now, we're together, and we will have each other's back. Like always, Danno." 

"Yeah, like always. Like when we were buried under tons of concrete in this fucking underground parking garage? Or think about the night out in the woods with the Aloha Girls. Or think a few months back when a bunch of bullets shredded your liver?! For me, it's not like going on a double date. For me, it's like walking down the death row. You could as well paint a bull's eye on my back and yours!" 

Steve huffed out a laugh, stood and walked around the table, "Oh Danny. This is ridiculous, and you know it. After all, what we've been through, we made it out alive. We're still here, aren't we?" 

"At what costs? Our bodies are battered and bruised as well as our souls.  If our scars could talk, what stories would they tell?" 

"Stories of heroism, stories of fear and anger, stories of vulnerability, that's what they would be talking about. Stories of all the ups and downs in our lives…" Steve's voice trailed off. 

Their eyes locked. Suddenly, everything around them faded into a mist. There were just the two of them. And they became the center of the universe. Time stood still while everything else around them evolved. 

Finally, it dawned on Steve. The pieces of the puzzle fell into place, one after another. And he no longer considered this damned "double date" a good idea. All he needed, all he ever dreamed of, all he ever hoped for stood right in front of him. All he had to do was to pull this beautiful guy from Jersey right into his arms and never let him go. 

Danny's lips curved into a smile, "I think we're on the same page, now. I'm sorry; it took me so long to move you into the right direction. The signals you were sending were quite confusing. You were always so close and yet so far away." 

Steve shushed him. Gently he put the right forefinger on Danny's lips, "I'm sorry; I should've listened more carefully to you, and I should've tried to read between the lines. I should've listened to my heart and trusted my gut instinct more than my brains. There's just one thing I have to admit." With that, he took a step back. 

"What?" Danny asked barely audible. 

"For the first time in a long time, I'm scared and worried." 

"So am I," Danny admitted, "I'm scared because I've never wanted someone as much as you. And I'm concerned about taking our friendship to the next level. I'm not quite sure if this is a good idea." 

"Neither am I, but I'm willing to give it a try." 

Steve closed the distance between them, bent down his head until their faces were only inches apart. He inhaled the scent and the warmth of Danny's skin. Their feelings collided in a whirlwind of emotions. Their lips touched, and Danny returned the kiss so tenderly, so sweetly, and when a groan escaped his throat, it took all of Steve's might not make love to his friend right then and there. Danny's lips parted, and their tongues met in a delicate dance. 

**The End (and the beginning of an epic love story)**


End file.
